


Contract Annulled

by Cantatrice18



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drama, Gen, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah comes to care for little Luca too much, and when the time comes to devour his soul she can't bring herself to do it. Instead she forfeits the contract, becoming his servant forever. But Jim is less than pleased to see her enter his brother's life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luca lay before her, ready and willing to give up his soul. Upon seeing her he smiled peacefully. “Oh, it’s you, Demon. Thank you for granting my wish.”

There was no regret or fear in his voice, only gratitude, and she felt her eyes begin to sting. She couldn’t take this little boy’s life, not after watching him play and laugh. She couldn’t bring herself to doom his soul, to feel his innocence wear away inside of her. He’d never speak to the brother he adored again, he’d never grow old.Her shoulders began to shake as a tear rolled down her cheek. The boy had closed his eyes, waiting for her to devour him. Instead she knelt at his side, pulling him into her arms. “Luca,” she murmured, “aren’t you afraid?”

He nodded, and she saw him gulp, but he remained calm. “Well ‘course I am, but you’ve done everything for me, everything I asked. Jim will be happy now, that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

She held him close, feeling the warmth of his body against hers, and a single tear fell from her to land on Luca’s cheek.The boy opened his eyes and looked up at her with naive concern “Demon…you’re crying? Were you hurt, did the villagers – “

She rested a trembling finger against his lips to silence him. “I’m not injured. I’m crying for you.”

For the first time she saw confusion and anxiety in his eyes. “For me? But why? Aren’t you supposed to, to eat me? I’m ready.”

She bowed her head, letting her hair encircle the both of them. “I can’t, Luca. I can’t hurt you, not now – you’ve grown too dear, too precious for me to take your life.”

Luca’s eyes were wide as he stared at her. “But our promise…you have to kill me when you finish my wish, don’t you? Otherwise you’ve got to keep doing what I ask.”

She nodded gravely. “If I choose to preserve your life I have to obey your commands forever, until you yourself order me to take your soul.”

To her shock Luca still looked worried, not pleased. “But that’s not fair. You’ve done everything right.”

She felt the air squeeze from her lungs as she thought about his idea of fairness. The child would give up his soul to repay her for a wish, but protested at the thought of her giving up her freedom to save his life. Her tears came faster and the boy’s hand brushed them away. “Don’t cry Demon. Please.”

“Hannah,” she said softly, “You can call me Hannah.”

The boy’s eyes were huge as he nestled closer to her. “Hannah. Your name is so beautiful.”

She gave a choked laugh and the boy giggled in return. For the first time she realized that his head rested against her bare chest, and she felt an uncomfortable wave of shame wash over her. It took only seconds for her to transform her spikes, stockings and corset into a conservative blue dress, her dark tattoos fading as though they’d never existed. She smiled inwardly and brushed a hand through Luca’s hair as she made a final addition to her outfit. Luca had once whispered confidentially that Jim’s dream was a mansion full of servants to dote on him, and at Hannah’s command an apron slowly appeared across the front of her dress, a maid’s cap completing her change into the perfect servant. Luca had watched her transformation open mouthed, and as the final purple ribbon secured itself around her collar he laughed joyfully. “Oh De- Oh Hannah!” he cried, pulling her to her feet, “Forever and ever?”

Any reservations she might have had evaporated in the wake of his laughter. “Yes, Luca. Forever.”


	2. Chapter 2

She felt the demon’s approach a day before he actually arrived. In a way she’d been waiting for him. Word had spread about the horrifying destruction of the village, and it was only a matter of time before someone put two and two together. She’d been in hiding for years, but the legends about her had only grown, not died out. No, not legends of her exactly… legends about what lay within her. Her name was forever linked with the demon sword, just as her body would forever house the blade until it was forcibly torn from her. Several demons had tried to obtain the sword using persuasion, coercion, and outright attacks. All had failed. But her sudden reappearance had no doubt inspired new challengers, demons who thought her weak and out of practice perhaps. Regardless, she knew better than to challenge opponents outright. They would come whether she liked it or not, and her duty was first and foremost to protect the two brothers.

Jim had listened wide-eyed as Luca recounted the tale of his contract with Hannah. The older boy had, unsurprisingly, been horrified that his little brother had risked both life and soul to please him. His anger quickly faded, though, as he remembered the villagers lying dead and mangled in the streets. The boy’s smile was cold and vindictive, which worried Hannah. However both brothers were completely devoted to one another, and she was certain that Jim would never do anything to harm Luca. That was all that mattered.

The three had lived together for four months when the demon came. In that time the ramshackle little house had become spotless, the garden filled with flowers of all kinds. Both boys had accepted her as a combination of servant, sister, and mother. Despite their newfound happiness Jim remained somewhat distant, but Luca only became more enthusiastic as time wore on. His hugs were the highlights of Hannah’s days, his laugh the sweetest music. She found herself smiling more than she had in centuries.

As the sun was just setting there was a knock on the cottage door. Hannah motioned for the boys to keep eating dinner as she went to answer it, but felt their eyes follow her across the room: four months was not enough time to erase their habit of expecting every stranger to mean trouble. Hannah couldn’t really blame them – in this case they were dead right to be afraid. The door swung open to reveal a handsome young man in a long brown overcoat. He bowed elegantly. “Good evening, miss. I wondered if I might trouble you for a moment.”

She eyed him disapprovingly. The demon, for that was surely what he was, had chosen charm as his first tactic against her. Time to remove him of that particular illusion – she was not one to be won over by pretty words. “I’m afraid I’m rather busy. My family and I are in the midst of a meal.”

She made to close the door but he held a hand out to stop it. Though the gesture seemed graceful the strength with which he forced the door to halt dispelled any remaining doubts about his identity. He’d taken a step forward so that he now stood in the doorway, mere inches away from her. “I’m so sorry to bother you. I’m only looking for an inn of some sort, a place to stay and have a warm meal. I was planning to stay in the village, but I’m afraid there seems to be nothing left of it.”

She scowled at him but his polite expression did not falter. A light hand clasped hers and she tensed before realizing that the boys had come up behind her, peering around her skirt openmouthed. “We have food,” Jim said before she could stop him.

“Lots, don’t we Hannah?” asked Luca, smiling gleefully. “You can eat with us!”

Hannah winced inwardly. It was bad enough to have to face another demon without being forced to involve the children. She glared one last warning at the visitor before turning and leading the boys back to the table. Pushing the boys’ chairs to the far side, she seated the demon next to herself, as far away from the brothers as possible.

“Where are you from?” Luca asked, eyes shining with curiosity.

The stranger had removed his coat, revealing a smart black suit and gleaming black boots. “I’m from London, naturally.”

Jim eyed the clothes with interest, and Hannah could see him calculating the cost of the man’s outfit. “Where’s your horse?” he asked, and the stranger looked at him in surprise.  
“I beg your pardon?”

Jim smirked knowingly. “Your boots are too nice and too shiny for you to have walked very far, certainly not from London.”

Hannah spared the demon the trouble of answering, quickly distracting the boys with dessert. Their full mouths kept them from saying anything, and she hustled them off to bed as soon as they finished. Jim looked rebellious and she sighed inwardly. There was a limit to how protective she could act around him. He’d been the guardian and protector for so long, looking after Luca as best he could. It would take time for him to get used to an adult caretaker again.

The door closed behind the boys and there was a moment of silence. The demon took a breath to speak but she held up a hand sharply. “Outside. Now.”

She ushered him into the garden, shutting the door firmly behind her. The demon smirked at her. “So you reemerged for a contract, did you? Which boy, though? Which one was worth that?”

Her eyes glinted red as she glared. “That is not for you to know. I have no need to inform you of what I do and when.”

The demon smiled, all charm once more. “My dear Hannah, I have no wish to get in the way of your contract. Far from it. I want to help you.”

He’d drawn closer to her as he spoke, forcing her to take a step back. To her shock and horror she felt him wrap his hands around her torso, caressing her almost reverentially. “So this is what they meant by the demon sword’s sheath. So beautiful, yet so fragile.” His hands tightened and she grimaced. He smiled at her reaction, as if he’d been waiting for it. “Together we could rule the world – nothing can stop the sword’s power, man or demon. But you’ll need me to protect you, just as you protect the sword. Just as you protect those boys.”

Until that moment she’d considered overlooking his boldness. He wasn’t the first demon to covet more than the sword itself. It was his mention of the children that enraged her. She thrust him away from her, iron grip fastening around his throat. He choked and struggled to no avail; her eyes bored into him, blazing a terrifying orange-red. “Never come near me. Never try and touch my boys. You are the one who is weak, barely a baby compared to my years. I have fought armies and angels without the help of anyone, and certainly not a worm like you. Get out of my sight now and I’ll be merciful. Stay a moment longer and I will hunt you down.”

While she’d spoken her hands had grown red hot, and as she threw the demon aside in disgust charred imprints of her hands remained on his skin. The demon needed no more urging. He moved at inhuman speed, disappearing into the forest.

Hannah stayed outside a minute more, making sure she felt his presence fading. When she was satisfied that his departure was not a ruse she turned and re-entered the house. A moments work set the main room back in order, the table scrubbed clean and the dishes sparkling. One of the window latches had come undone and she quickly closed it; the night was cold, and their heat could only do so much. At times like these she longed to hustle the boys off to a grand manor, where they would be assured never to feel the cold again. She could have warmed them with magic, but the constant use of it attracted attention from unpleasant sources. She wanted no repeat performances of her encounter with the demon.

She glided silently into the bedroom, settling down against the wall where she had a clear view of both boys. She never slept: she didn’t need to. She watched them both as the night wore on, sinking into a sort of meditation, but she jolted back to reality the moment she heard a sound. Luca had rolled over, his face twisted in fear. He moaned again and she was at his side in an instant, making soothing sounds and rubbing his back. He slowly calmed, but when she tried to rise and return to her guard post his hands caught in her skirt. “Hannah, stay with me, please.”

Without a word she sank down beside him and he shifted so that his head lay in her lap. Comforted by her presence, he fell back asleep almost immediately. Hannah could feel Jim’s eyes on her, boring a hole in her back. His jealousy was palpable, but her duty to Luca came first. Luca was her master, the one for whom she’d given up any hope of freedom. She stayed frozen in place until morning, letting her own body heat warm the boy who rested against her. Only when the sun had fully risen did she wake him.


	3. Chapter 3

The day started off badly. Jim was deliberately rude to her all through breakfast, finally knocking his bowl to the floor with a clatter and stalking off. Luca hesitated, looking back at Hannah apologetically, but then ran after his brother. She decided to give them some time alone – as Luca’s servant she would always know his location, and so long as the brothers stayed together they’d both be protected. She moved through the house, adding tiny touches here and there to improve its appearance. The changes would come too slowly for the boys to notice, but each day the house would grow brighter and more welcoming. She had just moved to the window and begun fixing the latch when she felt small arms wrap around her waist. Looking down, she saw that Jim had returned alone and now clutched at her. For a moment she felt a surge of panic as she hunted desperately for Luca. Her ties to the boy led her senses to a field not far away, and he was uninjured as far as she could tell. “Jim, I thought you’d be with Luca. It’s a beautiful day to be playing outside.”

Jim did not answer. His jaw was set and there was a fierce determination in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. “Give it to me.”

She blinked in surprise. “Give what to you?”

He hadn’t let go of her, his grip only growing tighter. “Give me the sword. The one the man wanted, give it to me.”

She froze in shock. Her mind spun for a moment until her eyes alighted on the window: the latch hadn’t been broken after all. “So you were listening, last night?”

Jim nodded, eyes narrowing. “I heard all I had to. You’ve got a sword inside you, one that can take over the world. I deserve to be the one to use it. Me and Luca can rule together and make everyone in the world love us and worship us. Give it to me!”

She shook her head. “I can’t, Jim. It’s a demon’s sword, it’s not meant for you.”

His stare had become menacing in a way she didn’t like. “Says who? If I want it then I’ll have it, and you can’t stop me. Luca controls you, and he said you have to do what I say.”

She felt an icy chill run up her spine as she realized he was right. Luca’s overarching desire was for her to make Jim happy, and that meant obeying the older brother’s commands as well. She could not suppress a gasp as she felt his hands groping at the ties of her apron. Yanking it off her, he began to fumble with the buttons on her dress. The motion unbalanced her and she fell to the floor. Jim made a noise of disgust, then sat atop her to keep her pinned. Leaning forward, he grabbed her by the collar, snapping the delicate ribbon that encircled her neck. “Tell me where it is, damn you! I know it’s in you and I’ll cut you to pieces if I have to.”

He shook her and she winced. The pain she felt was not from his attacks, but from resisting his commands. The weight of Luca’s order crushed against her, demanding that she do as Jim directed. The boy stared into her eyes as forcefully as he could muster. “Show me how to get it. Do it now.”

She shuddered as her hand slowly rose until it glided across her lips, her index finger wedging itself between her slightly parted teeth. Jim’s grin was both triumphant and gloating. “We’ll see who’s more powerful now. We’ll see who Luca wants to protect him, the master of the world or some pathetic she-demon.”

With one hand he pulled her head back by her long braid, with the other he knocked her own hand aside and thrust his arm into her mouth, groping fingers working their way down her throat. She gagged, choking and desperate for air. Her body convulsed beneath him and she heard a voice cry out. Jim’s attack stopped suddenly and he pulled away from her, letting her drop. She gasped, coughing, and as she looked up through the strands of hair that had come loose from her braid she saw her worst fears come true.

Luca stood in the doorway, his face a mask of horror. His eyes were full of tears but he seemed too shocked to cry. “Jim, you– Hannah, why- “

Jim leapt to his feet. “It’s her fault, she’s ruined everything. She has the power to make us kings, and she won’t because she doesn’t love us. I’m the only one who loves you, no one else!”

As he spoke Jim moved away from Hannah, drawing nearer to his brother. Luca stared at him numbly, and Jim flinched as if hurt. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m your brother, remember? Always together?”

Luca’s eyes had drifted back to the prostrate form of Hannah, and Jim clenched his fists. “Don’t look at her either! She’s not family. She’d give us up if she could, if she wasn’t contracted to you.”

Luca still stared at Hannah, and Jim grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. “Look at me, Luca! Look at me!” His grip slowly weakened as he saw the pain in his brother’s eyes and, overcome by emotion, he shoved past Luca and ran out the door.

Hannah stared at the ceiling, scared to meet Luca’s eyes and see the innocence wiped away. She’d come between him and his brother, the one person he’d cared about most. Her own selfish desire to please him had ruined his dreams and illusions, forcing him to see the worst side of his hero.

She heard a rustling sound and felt fabric drape over her. Luca had brought her the discarded apron and was tucking it around her, covering the rips that Jim had made in her dress. “Luca, you don’t have to…”

He shook his head, smiling sadly. “I’ve gotten used to seeing you like this. All clean and proper, like a mother, someone who’ll take care of me. And I hope –“ He broke off, eyes filling with tears. “I’d hoped you felt like that, somehow – you felt like our mother.”

She couldn’t help herself. Reaching towards him she drew him to her chest just as she had the day the village burned. He held on to her and cried, letting her rock him until his voice died away. There was a minute of silence, broken only by the muffled sound of the boy’s breathing. Then, in the faintest whisper, he asked, “Hannah, will you do something for me?” When she nodded he took a deep breath as if preparing himself. “Hannah, will you take my soul?”

She stared at him in shock. He looked up at her and she could tell he was completely serious. “Luca, why? Why now?”

The boy rested his head against her breast once more. “I don’t want you to have to serve me anymore. I don’t want anyone to get hurt."

He had closed his eyes as though waiting for her to strike. She kissed his forehead gently. “I’m not hurt Luca, If that’s what you’re worried about.”

The boy shook his head. “Not that kind of hurt. I mean on the inside.”

He sat up and looked at her solemnly. “As long as I’m around I want Jim to be happy, which means you have to make Jim happy too. But he… he wants us alone. I can’t be alone with him because my soul is yours, and I wouldn’t want to – I love you.” He smiled at her, the same sweet smile that had become so dear to her. “So please, Hannah – take me. And take Jim too. That way we can be together, all of us.”

He wriggled free of her hold and stood up, back straight and head held high. “I’m ready now, Hannah. I command you to take my soul.”

The strength of his order pulled her to him, and she knelt at his feet, laying a trembling hand on his small chest. She could feel his heart beating fast, but he smiled weakly as he looked down at her. “Please, Hannah?”

Her gaze never left his face as she felt his soul flow into her body. The sparkle in his eyes slowly faded until he was nothing more than a lifeless shell. He collapsed and she caught his body, slowly lowering it to the ground. A strangled sob escaped her and her tears fell onto his face. She tenderly wiped them away and she heard a gasp from the doorway – Jim had returned.

The boy stared at his brother’s body in shocked disbelief. “Luca? Luca, wake up!”

Jim ran to Luca’s side, brushing the little boy’s hair out of his face. Before he had a chance to see his brother’s lifeless eyes Hannah laid her hand gently on his chest. She worked faster this time, pulling Jim’s soul into her and gently placing him beside his brother. Closing her eyes, she felt the two souls meet within her breast, and a wave of contentment swept over her. The boys had found each other, melding together happily. She smiled sadly through her tears and stood, walking out into the garden. A moment’s work created a deep hole in the ground, and as she lay the bodies down she intertwined their hands. A second wave of magic covered the bodies with earth, a third creating a blanket of flowers over the grave. Kneeling beside it she let her grief go, focusing on the joyful souls that now lay within her. Reaching out, she picked a flower and held it close, breathing in the sweet scent. She had unknowingly covered the boys with bluebells, Luca’s favorite flower, and as a final tear rolled down her cheek she whispered, “I love you too, Luca.”


End file.
